With this kind of surface mounting substrate, when reflow-soldering a chip part such as a capacitor, which has no lead wire portion, to the surface mounting substrate, the solder height to the bottom of the chip, that is, stand-off height is increased in order to relax the displacement gap between the surface mounting substrate and the chip part due to thermal strain of the surface mounting substrate.
In order to secure the stand-off height, it is heretofore known to provide a solder wetting-up suppression structure configured so that in order to prevent solder from wetting up along the end face electrodes of a substrate surface mount part such as a chip part having end face electrodes, all or one portion of the end face electrodes is covered with a material which is not wetted with the solder (refer to PTL 1).